


Divine Justice

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [649]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Simone has always been in awe of the concept of Divine Justice, and now it seems that she is seeing it played out in front of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 30 December 2016  
> Word Count: 116  
> Prompt: recover  
> Summary: Simone has always been in awe of the concept of Divine Justice, and now it seems that she is seeing it played out in front of her.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, taking place during the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Simone and Sr. Greta. I like how it ended up looking into Simone's beliefs again.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

As she follows Damien on his mad dash through the woods, Simone can't help but wonder what will happen to Sister Greta. She saw the dagger slip deeply into the nun's side, heard the painful cry. A part of her wants to laugh hysterically at the grand irony that the woman will likely bleed out from a wound that could be treated, just as she'd allowed to happen to Veronica. Simone has always been in awe of the concept of Divine Justice, and now it seems that she is seeing it played out in front of her. How clean are her own hands in all of this mess? Will she also fall victim to God's wrath?


End file.
